Jaws (Novel)
Jaws was first written in 1974 by Author Peter Benchley Which first portrays the now iconic killer shark. It's success later led to the making of the film in 1975 directed by Steven Spielberg. The Novel was considered to be a modern rendition of the classic tale, Moby Dick and draws many paralels to it. Characters Protagonists Martin Brody: Chief of Amity Police and main character of the novel. Matt Hooper: Marine Biologist and expert on sharks. Quint: Professional shark hunter and Captain of The Orca. Supporting Characters Ellen Brody: Martin's wife. Chrissie Watkins Tourist and first victim. Alex Kitner: Local child and second victim. Ben Gardner: Fisherman and Third Victim. Leonard Hendricks: Chief Brody's Deputy. Harry Meadows: Amity's Local News Editor Antagonists: The Shark: Great White Shark and main antagonist. Larry Vaughn: Mayor of Amity. Synopsis The Novel begins on a summer night in Amity, a seaside resort town on in Long Island, New York. A tourist named Chrissie Watkins, decides to go skinny dipping in the open water, when something attacks and pulls her underwater. Her remains are later found washed up on the beach. Upon investigation, Police Chief Martin Brody concludes that Chrissie was a victim of a vicious shark attack and orders the beaches to be closed. Fearing damage of the Summer Tourism, the town's main source of income, Mayor Larry Vaughn overrules Brody and the attack was covered up by Harry Meadows, the editor of the local news. As the result of the beaches staying open, Alex Kitner, a local boy meets his end in the jaws of the shark. In retaliation of the recent attack, the authorities call in fisherman Ben Gardner to kill the shark. However, he disappeared not long after he set sail. Brody along with his Deputy Leonard Hendricks, discover Gardner's boat anchored offshore. It was covered with large bite sized holes and a massive tooth was discovered. Blaming himself for the recent deaths, Brody once again tries to close the beaches, while Meadows investigates Vaughn's business contacts, determined to find out why he wanted to keep the beaches open. Meadows discovers that Vaughn has connections to the Mafia and that under Mob Pressure, is keeping the beaches open to protect a real estate investment they put a great deal of money on. Meadows later recruits Matt Hooper, a marine biologist from The Woods Hole Institute on how to deal with the shark. Hooper concludes that the attacks are caused by a Great White. Upon meeting the Brody family, Hooper develops a romantic relationship with Martin's wife, Ellen Brody. When Ellen finds out Hooper was the younger brother of a man she used to date, in an affluent lifestyle she missed before marrying Martin and having children, the relationship develops into an affair in a motel outside of town. With the Beaches still open, tourists pour in hoping to catch a glimpse of the shark. As a compromise, Brody and the Amity Police Department patrol the beaches. After a boy narrowly escapes another attack, Brody finally has the beaches closed and hires Quint, a professional shark hunter to kill the shark. Brody, Hooper and Quint set sail in Quint's vessel The Orca. As the search begins, tensions begin to rise between the trio putting them at odds with one and other. Quint angers Hooper with his methods of baiting the shark, by disemboweling a blue shark and using an illegally fished unborn doplhin. Quint in turn taunts Hooper over his rich college boy lifestyle. Brody on the other hand, suspicious of Hooper and Ellen's affairs, unsuccessfully tries to strangle Hooper after an argument. Two days have passed and proven unsuccessful as the trio returns to the port each night. On the third day Hooper suggests bringing a shark proof cage with them. Quint was skeptical of the idea and deemed it suicidal, but changes his mind once Hooper offers him a hundred dollars. The shark finally shows up in the ocean and Hooper guesses that the shark is at least 20 foot long. Quint tries to harpoon the shark, but is unsuccessful. Hooper opts to go into the shark cage to get a closer look. Once under, Hooper first photographs the shark, but then tries to kill it with a bang stick. The Shark breaks the cage and eats Hooper in retaliation. As Quint and Brody make it back to the port. Vaughn shows up at the Brody household. Informing Ellen that he and his wife are leaving Amity and that he always thought Ellen and him would make a great couple. Brody and Quint go out to sea the following day and the shark attacks their boat. Quint was able to harpoon it several times, but the Shark leaps onto the stern tearing apart the aft. As the boat sinks Quint plunges one more harpoon into the shark causing it to fall. Unfortunately Quint's foot gets caught on the ropes and dragged underwater with it. Brody, now the only survivor, floats on the water on a seat cushion. He spots the shark closing in on him and prepares to face his death. However in a stroke of luck, the shark succumbs to his wounds and dies, sinking into the water with Quint's corpse. Brody is then left to paddle his way back to shore. Trivia Category:Books